


Distractions

by rowofstars



Series: 1200 Follower Promptathon [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Smut, rowofstars 1200 Follower Promptathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Lacey is trying to finish an essay for school, but Rush is distracting her. Or maybe she's distracting him.For my 1200 Follower Promptathon, Anon prompted: Rush x Lacey - "stop looking at me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do not ask me how that prompt turned smutty, but here we are. My first fic with Rush in it. My first Rushacey fic. Not a lot of characterization going on but here we go!

He was watching her. She could feel it, his eyes on her, the sensation like a physical touch that made her shiver. Then the feeling abated and there was the soft sound of pencil scratching against paper as he went back to scribbling calculations in his notebook.

Lacey tilted her head to the side, sighing as her neck let out a pop of tension. She needed to finish this damn paper for Thursday’s class. It was already over a thousand words, and she’d made her primary point, but tomorrow was lab day and there was no way she’d had the time or energy to deal with it afterwards. No distractions, she’d declared, and Rush had simply nodded from his reclined position on the sofa. Her sofa, of course, because he spent more time at her place than in his big, empty house. Couldn’t say she blamed him. Memories were boxes best left closed.

She felt it again, his gaze and that nagging ache between her legs. If she turned around she’d probably see those gorgeous brown eyes of his set right on her, math momentarily forgotten, the pencil balanced perfectly between index and middle finger.

Her two _favorite_ fingers. Long, slightly rough fingers that were capable of making her scream.

_Shit._

“Stop looking at me, Rush.”

She heard him shift on the leather sofa. “Who says I’m looking at you?”

His voice was even, calm, and completely disinterested. Which was interesting considering she could see he was half hard and tenting the front of his jeans.

“Right,” she muttered, turning away from her laptop. 

She unfolded her legs, pulling down the long t-shirt was wearing to the tops of her thighs, and pinned him with a look. He responded with a light chuckle, and continued contemplating his numbers. His pencil tapped against the side of the notebook for a few seconds, then he shifted it into his hand and made a quick motion, crossing something out instead of erasing it.

He didn’t look at her while she watched, despite the fact that he most definitely had been looking earlier. Probably because it was a bit stuffy and warm in her small apartment and she was wearing only a t-shirt and a pair of knickers. She was quite certain he’d been staring at her arse through the back of the skinny desk chair, resulting in his current aroused state. She bit at her lip, glanced back over her shoulder at her half written essay, and then looked at Rush again. Her gaze traveled down his thin frame, stopping at the thick belt at his waist. Her mouth opened slightly, her tongue inching forward to lick at her upper lip.

_Fuck it._

Quietly, Lacey got up from the chair, slid it to the side, and eased herself up to sit on the desk. She let her legs fall open, aware that Rush’s eyes were back on her.

He swallowed. “I thought you needed to get that essay done?”

“Yeah, well, I can’t seem to concentrate right now,” she said, leaning back on her hands. “Someone’s distracting me.”

She watched as he set his notepad down on the coffee table and sat up, setting the pencil next to it before rising from the sofa. The confident way he moved and the curving smirk on his face made her heartbeat increase. She licked her lips again, slowly, making sure to drag her tongue over her bottom lip and look him in the eye. He stopped in front of her, then slid his hands up her thighs and under the hem of her shirt. His fingertips brushed the edge of her panties, and her breath caught. 

Rush wasted no time in pulling the silky material aside and brushing against her wet flesh. His lips dropped to the curve of her neck, pressing soft kisses to her skin as he stroked up and down the outside of her folds.

“Fuck, Nick,” Lacey gasped, fingers clutching at his shoulders. 

Her desire and desperation built quickly, and she lifted her hips to pull her shirt up around her waist. He laughed from the back of his throat and then nipped at her neck. She moaned as the sound vibrated through her skin, and wrapped her legs around his hips. It limited the movement of his hand between her legs, but he managed to work the tips of two fingers into her. She swiveled her hips, grinding against the heel of his palm as his fingers started to slip and slide, back and forth, teasing her entrance. 

Her breath came in short pants, and she turned her face into his chest, pressing into that stupid white button down shirt that always drove her to distraction. Thankfully it wasn’t tucked in, and she pulled the back of it up, moving her palms underneath to touch his warm, smooth skin. They definitely weren’t going to wait long enough to get their clothes off, but she was anxious to feel his skin against hers.

Lacey’s nails scratched at his back and he growled in her ear. “Is this what you were thinking about instead of your homework?” 

She bit her lip as his hand moved, fingers finally pushing inside. “Yeah.” 

She moved one hand to the back of his head and pulled him down as she turned her face up for a kiss. His fingers twisted inside her as he sank into the kiss, tongue stroking slowly over hers. She spread her legs farther apart and shifted forward to the edge of the desk. His free hand took hold of her right hip and tipped her back, changing the angle and hitting her deeper than before.

She broke the kiss and cried out, her head falling back and exposing her neck to his mouth. He smirked, and she could feeling it against her pulse point.

_Bastard._

With shaky hands, she managed to get his belt undone and his jeans open, the rasp of the zipper a sharp counter to the soft breaths between them. A quick shove got the jeans over his ass, gravity taking them to his knees. She took a little more time with his boxers, pressing the heel of her palm against his cock, smiling at the way it twitched in her hand.

He groaned and lowered his head, the fringe of his hair tickling her cheek. “You’re killing me, Lace.”

She grinned and finally pulled on the elastic band of his underwear, easing it over his aching erection before pushing it down to join his jeans. He shifted a bit and worked the mess of fabric down to his ankles, all without taking his hands off of her.

“Condom?” he asked, moving a hand up under her shirt. His thumb brushed the underside of her breast, making her arch into his touch. She had removed her bra immediately after getting home, and now that his fingers were plucking and toying with her nipple it seemed like her best idea ever.

“Purse,” she managed between gasps, grabbing his wrist to keep his hand between her legs.

He pulled his hand out of her shirt and reached to the side, lifting her purse from where it was hanging off the back of the chair and setting it on the desk beside her. A few seconds of rummaging later, she let out a short _a-ha_ as she pulled out a gold foil package. He tried to snatch it from her, but she pulled it away and gave him a saucy smile. One hand lightly stroked his cock, while she used her teeth to open the wrapper.

Rush snorted. “Classy.”

She spit the piece of packaging to the side and rolled her eyes. “Fuck you.”

He grinned and curled his fingers, pressing as deep as he could go, until her mouth gaped and her grip on his cock tightened. He knew he’d hit the right spot. It became a game -- Lacey tried to get the condom on him while he thrust his fingers in and out of her pussy, thumb circling her clit. In the end, they both won, as Lacey’s pussy clenched around his fingers just as she rolled the latex to the base of his shaft. She swore and came hard, bucking her hips against his hand and squeezing him until he made a sharp, desperate noise in his throat.

He stroked her gently until her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. Then he eased his fingers out of her and replaced them with his cock, tensing his jaw at the feeling of her wet heat surrounding him. He braced on the desk with his left hand, and raised his right to her jaw. His sticky fingers passed over her bottom lip as he started to move, pulling back almost all the way before thrusting forward, setting a steady, maddening pace. 

Lacey gasped and looked him in the eyes before flicking her tongue against his skin. He pushed the tip of his index finger between her lips, and she sucked on it greedily, opening her mouth wider so she could take all three fingers he’d had inside her. She could taste herself on his flesh and feel him moving into her, filling her perfectly. It always felt like his body had been made to fit hers, made to drive her mad with pleasure. They worked well together, and after three months of random evenings like this and weekends spent in her bed she had started to wonder where they were going. But thoughts were far too heady for this moment, especially when he was doing that thing where he moved out slowly and then slammed back into her, relentlessly hitting the same spot over and over until she wanted to cry at how fucking good it felt. 

Rush’s pupils were blown wide, his eyes darkening as his hips bucked faster. She swirled her tongue around his fingers and whimpered into his hand as his hips pitched forward sharply. Watching her suck on his fingers and the rasp of her warm little tongue was driving him to the edge entirely too fast. He grunted out a curse and pulled his fingers from her mouth to lower his hand between them. After a brief fumble, he found her clit again and rubbed it quickly, just barely pushing her over the edge ahead of him. 

The feeling of her tightening around his cock and the fluttering spasm that rippled along his shaft had him emptying into the condom with a shout. Her arms came up around his waist as she sat up, and her legs wrapped around his, holding him close. He couldn’t explain why after Gloria and after so many years alone, that Lacey was the one to break down his walls. He didn’t even know what this was between them, only that it felt comfortable and safe. She didn’t push him to talk about what they were, didn’t make declarations or ultimatums, but something in her eyes always looked a little lost, a little hurt.

Finally, his breathing eased, and he slid out of her with a heavy groan. He dropped a kiss to the top of her head and moved towards the bathroom, pulling off the condom as he went. She pushed off the desk and stood up with a sigh, bending to fetch her panties from where he’d unceremoniously dropped them on the floor. After pulling them back on, she arched her back and twisted left and right, trying to work out the knot from sitting too long in the spindly wooden desk chair.

By the time she’d cleaned herself up with some tissues and moved the chair back, Rush was already in and out of the bathroom and sitting on the sofa again. He picked up his notebook and frowned at it, his eyes darting around the page as he reviewed his work. It was almost like nothing happened, and she’d be offended by that if she hadn’t instigated the whole thing by wearing nothing but an old t-shirt and a pair of silk panties. 

She sat down in her chair and glanced at him as he stretched out on the couch again. There was a telltale grin tugging at the corner of his lips, like he knew she was looking at him. Huffing, she turned back to her discarded notes and laptop, and scowled at the screen. After a few seconds she rolled her shoulders and then her neck, wincing as the muscles that had been delightfully loose just a few minutes ago in the afterglow of her orgasm tensed up again.

“Need a massage, love?” Rush asked without looking at her.

His smirk widened into a full blown devilish grin, and she groaned. A backrub from Rush was guaranteed to lead to a lot more, and she nearly glared down at her lap as she felt her pussy throb at the thought of having him in her again. He’d already come once which meant once he was ready to go, he’d take his damn sweet time.

She was never going to get this stupid paper finished.


End file.
